Mysterious Creatures
by M.Wolf
Summary: The Cullens r living their normal boring immortal life until one day, a mysterious family moves to Forks. They have no scent, Edward cannot read their minds, and Alice cannot see them in the future. Who are these creatures? What r they doing here?


**Please please read this story! Its my first fanfic and it would mean a loooooot! this is just the preface of the story, just an idea of what the story is gonna talk about. please if u like the idea and u want me to continue plz comment!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: i do not own the twilight characters.<strong>

The Cullens r living their normal boring immortal life until one day, a mysterious family moves to Forks. They have no scent, Edward cannot read their minds, and Alice cannot see them in the future. Who are these creatures? What r they doing here? *pre –Twilight*

Preface

I can't believe they made us come here! Where was our say in this? I was finally starting to enjoy my life after decades of torture. I was finally able to find my true love. I had finally graduated from Witch High after 5 decades of hell. Why is it that when I get something that I want for once, it all breaks down and changes into torture again? I mean seriously, Earth? Humans? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Well you're probably wondering who I am.

Hi, my name is Mary, and I'm a witch. I know what you guys are thinking: black magic, evil, killing stuff, death, potions, black robes, pointy hats, flying brooms, etc, etc, etc...

But that's NOT who I am! Well some witches are but not me! I belong to a family that raised me to respect people no matter who or what they are, to help people instead of torturing them and killing them and stuff, to never use magic for bad intentions, bla bla bla….

I'm 17. I've stopped ageing decades ago.I entered school at the age of 3 and graduated after about 5 decades. 47 years of school! I wish I were human!

Witch High is one of the best schools in Blackwood (Blackwood is a big town located in Coventry in another dimension since witches live in a different dimension, not on earth) It's expensive but my dad is a very successful doctor so he can take care of the money…

As I said, I live with an amazing family. My dad, Evan, is a professional doctor. My mom, Rachel, doesn't work but she's a great housewife. I have 2 brothers: Jason (my twin) is older than me in 2.5 minutes (I know it's silly but this 2.5 minutes changes a lot of things during arguments: P) And my younger brother, Maxim (Max), is 10. We all stopped ageing at our current age (we don't pick when we stop ageing, it's a genetic thing, I think).

The dimension where I live in is waaaaaaayyyy bigger place than Earth…even bigger than the sun! Not all the population is witches. Witches only occupy 15% of the population. 25% are fairies and pixies and those other fluffy magical creatures.15% are angels. 25% are vampires and werewolves (some of the vampires and werewolves ran away and settled on Earth, but most vampires on Earth don't know that).10% are shape shifters. And the worst creatures ever that occupy 10% of the populations are the Demons. (Yes demons:S) (I'm gonna talk about them later throughout the story)

My family is considered to be one the strongest families ever. Because of our faithfulness, truth and power, we were asked to join the Daylight Ring (an organization that works for rebelling against evil and fight against it since in this current era, evil is taking over, and by evil I mean the demons, and some..I mean most vampires and witches) and we accepted the request and joined the ring.

There are various rings other than the Daylight one. There's the Midnight Ring, and the Twilight Ring. The Twilight Ring is an organization that works only to take over the world and make all creatures evil. The Midnight Ring is kind of a neutral organization that has somewhat balanced "intentions". Sometimes it works for the sake of good (Daylight Ring) and sometime evil (Twilight Ring).

Now why were we sent to Earth. Easy. The Twilight Ring has sent dozens of Demons to Earth to kill humans. Our job is to capture these demons before they kill a lot of humans.

_**Sorry I talked a lot but you have to know the background to begin with the story**_

**(Meanwhile: the cullens think that newborn vampires are attacking the humans...since they have no idea of the existence of demons and all the creatures i talked about previously)**

* * *

><p><strong>Thx for reading the it. Do I start with it? This was just the background of the main character (Mary). The POVs are gonna change throught the story. Chapter 1 is gonna talk about how Mary and Jason entered school and how the cullens saw them and what they thought about them. I'll try my hardest to make it funny and intresting!pllllzzzzzzz reviewwwww! it would mean a lot to me!<strong>


End file.
